The present invention relates to a rowing exerciser, and more particularly to an angle-adjustable rowing exerciser, which can be conveniently adjusted to the desired angle of inclination.
A variety of exercising apparatus have been disclosed for different exercising purposes, and have appeared on the market. Regular multipurpose exercising apparatus are commonly heavy and expensive, and not suitable for home use. Regular simple climbers, rowers, stationary bicycles are less expensive, and suitable for home use. However, these exercising apparatus are designed for one particular exercising purpose only.